


All bad times come to a end

by Yaoi_God



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Body Image, Body Worship, Cutting, Depression, Dom Iwaizumi Hajime, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hospitalization, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Pre-Relationship, Self-Hatred, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Oikawa Tooru, Suicide Attempt, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_God/pseuds/Yaoi_God
Summary: Oikawa tooru, 1st year in high school isnt very self-confident and have severe anxiety. He eventually tries to commit suicide and ends up at the hospital and is transferred to a behavioral health facility and meets many friends and eventually the love of his life. Let's see where this all goes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, this is the first time im writing anything haikyuu related

Beep beep beep was the sounds only sounds he was able to hear as, he didn't feel, he didn't see, he just heard the sound of the monitor displaying that he was going to die. It all started when he thought suicide was the best and only answer, he wanted to escape reality and be done with everything, which means being away from his mother, father, and friends, and importantly his volleyball team. He was just tired, he could feel himself every day internally dying, he was always in pain to the point he couldn't stand it anymore...So he did it, he took the blade and slit his wrist.

He woke up in a hospital bed and hooked up from an IV, there was another person in the room with him, he was guessing he was under 24-hour surveillance since he tried to kill himself. He wasn't surprised that this has happened, his mother knew something was wrong with him, he is her son, after all, it's just mothers' intuition. He did admit that it was really weird to be watched all day long, it made the brunette very anxious and uneasy, he is used to being alone all day and definitely not being watched as well. Oikawa was able to feel his heartbeat through his chest as he heard the other male in the room speaking to him and slowly approaching him "Hey, you're finally up" He said slowly, he sounded like he was in his mid-30s. Oikawa hummed in reply and wrapped himself in the blanket he was provided within the hospital bed "Your mother is on her way" The Male added on. Oikawa didn't know how he should feel about his mother coming to see him, seeing the son the tried taking away himself from her, it's unimaginable to know the pain that she is going through. Tooru didn't even want to face his mother because all he would be able to feel was guilt, and she might feel guilty herself and say that if only she would have known what he was going through. Oikawa just shook his thoughts out his head and tried looking at the present and what was happening now. He saw the male writing on a paper on the clipboard which he doesn't know about, Tooru then seen an ID on is lanyard which said Mr. Takashi, Momoto. At least he knew his name now, "but that's not very important right now" he thought to himself. He just twisted his body to the side to go back to sleep since he had nothing else to do in the boring hospital, he dozed off until his eyes cracked and then eventually everything went black and everything went silent, good feeling.

He woke up to see him face to face with his mother hovering over him with teary eyes, he could easily see the pain on her face that he made her endure, his mother, he felt so awfully bad. His mother reached over and hugged her son very tightly, he hugged her with one arm trying to avoid his right injured arm. Tooru loved his mother, he admitted, he loved her to death. "I'm sorry mom" he whispered into the women's ear before pulling away. Mrs. Tooru smiled and kissed him on the forehead "Just don't ever do it again, okay baby?" She said sweetly as she sat down in the chair beside the bed and added on "Now get some rest, I will be here when you wake up." He nodded and he dozed off once again into sweet dreams in happiness which was all brought by his mother.

Tooru woke up again and with blurry eyes, he saw his mother fast asleep in the chair, that sight made him sad because he knew how busy and hardworking his mother is and he had to just go and try to commit suicide. He felt painfully worse then before, he just feels like it would have been easier if he had never woken up, but for some mysterious reason he did wake up. But he didn't feel like questioning it right now. He saw Mr. Takashi across the room typing away on his computer and he noticed he took his jacket off and put it on the chair, he had a really nice frame for a guy who looked like they were in their 30s, the man seemed quiet, he reminded him of himself actually. Tooru looked out the window to see it was dark out and then he moved his eyes to look over at the clock which read "9:37 P.M" So the night was still pretty young. Normally at this time, he would be watching Tv or on Youtube or just endlessly scrolling on Instagram but he couldn't do most of those things because for one he wasn't allowed to have his phone and for two he didn't want to wake his mother up by the bright Tv. So he just sat there thinking to himself for a quick minute before deciding that it wasn't the best decision hint wise it made him end up here in this hospital. He just went back asleep for the 3rd time and hopefully, he would be able to stay asleep until morning this time.


	2. Good days are coming slower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Oikawa getting transported to the behavioral health hospital and he met someone who he didn't think would be someone really important to him in the mere future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the second chapter!

He woke up and to his surprise it was morning, broad daylight was shining right at his face, he looked up at the clock and it said it was "7:47 A.M" He was actually glad that it was the morning because he was tired of sleeping but that's what he normally does on an everyday basis anyway so he doesn't know why is starting to be boring for him now. He turned around to face his mother who was finally awake and smiling at him "Hello dear" she said happily as she stood up and kissed her son on the cheek "How are you feeling?" She also asked "I'm alright mom," He said lowly even though he wasn't feeling good at all, he still felt like crap from the days before. before he could gather his thoughts Mr. Takashi walked over and cleared his voice "You are going to be transferred to a behavioral health facility as long as it's alright with your mother of course" Mrs. Tooru looked at her son and nodded because she wanted him to go but the brunette didn't want to but that was his fault since he failed at committing suicide so this was all his fault, that's what he thought. "Yes I think that would be a good idea, it's best for him to get better" His mother exclaimed. Mr. Takashi nodded his head as he began to type away at his computer "transportation will be here in about 30 minutes to come and take you" Oikawa and his mother both nodded in agreement.

The paramedics finally came and they transferred Oikawa into the paramedics and the drove which seemed like an eternity. Oikawa didn't like being inside the paramedics, it made him feel uncomfortable. They got there in about 25 minutes and they've made the brunette walk himself inside the building, as he walked inside he had an odd feeling, it wasn't necessarily bad or good it was just different. he saw kids around his age waiting in the lobby and some kids getting their weight and height measured as well. his mom was right behind him, she had to drive herself since she transported to the hospital by car "Hmm I guess this is going to take a while then" she hummed as they say in the waiting room until they called them up. It took about approximately 15 minutes and they had him do a skin check where they look for cuts or anything and then write it down. After that, they had his mother fill out paperwork and checked Oikawa's weight, blood pressure, and height. He didn't have to put on a hospital gown because the place lets you wear anything as long as it's appropriate and if it doesn't have any strings on anything you wear and no hoodies. He only had the clothes he wore before he got to the hospital on so his mom was going to bring him more clothes but for now he can go to his and introduce himself to his roommate. He walked into their unit, as he walked by he saw people looking at, it was quite unnerving, he spotted someone with thick eyebrows and short hair that curled at the ends, and then he seen another male shorter than the first one who has an emotionless face expression and pastel-colored hair and two other guys who he couldn't see. "So these are the people I'm going to be with for a solid 5-10 days," He thought to himself as he was being escorted to his room by a tech. The brunette finally arrived at his room and saw two beds displayed side by side about 3-4 feet away from each other, his roommate was facing towards the window so therefore Oikawa couldn't see him besides his back, but he could admit that he had a great back, and fine back muscles. He didn't want to interrupt his sleep so he quietly sat down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"hey," he heard a soothing but at the same time rough and a bit deeper than his voice interrupted his thoughts. "Oh hello," Oikawa said as he turned around to finally meet the other's eyes. Tooru found the other very attractive, he had nice eyes and hair. "Nice to meet you, my name is Iwaizumi Haijime" He got up and walked towards Oikawa and extended his hand for them to exchange handshakes. "Same to you, I'm Oikawa Tooru" Oikawa claimed. Tooru fiddled with his fingers out of socially awkwardness and nervousness because he didn't know what else to say so instead Iwaizumi brought up the conversation "So why are you here, my apologies for being so straight forward..." The other male said honestly. Oikawa playfully scoffed and replied "Pfft you don't need to be so formal," He said with a chuckle "And because I tempted to commit suicide," he said emotionlessly. Iwaizumi nodded "Well it's only fair that I tell you as well, I have severe bipolar disorder and I stopped taking my medication so it got out of hand to the point when I stopped taking my medication because I thought I would be fine without it things by far went out of hand. I started getting depressed and then angry to the point i took all my pills and I ended up at a hospital" Oikawa in the inside felt empathy for him and felt really bad. Iwaizumi cleared his throat and got up from the bed "But you are a person with good looks like you have no reason to want to die" He said with embarrassment which made Oikawa slightly blush. "Oh umm, thank you" He replied as he covered his face with his hands and turned to the side slyly. "Same for you, you are very good looking so you shouldn't be wanting to die either" Oikawa admitted to him embarrassingly and rubbed the back of his neck. Iwaizumi turned red as well and then he walked towards the door "thank you.. and umm, you should come along and meet everyone else" Oikawa didn't protest and he hopped off the bed and followed the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting the first few chapters more frequently but the other ones are going to be weekly. But don't forget to drop a kudo and comment!


	3. Sometimes things get better or not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hii sorry for taking so long to post again, a lot has been happening. I will hopefully start posting once a week, thank you for being patient

Oikawa followed Iwaizumi down the halls as they both walked side by side, Oikawa can feel the harshly hard ground beneath his feet. He doesn't know if he will ever get used to this, being in this hospital, he didn't like it but he hopes at least the people here will help him forget that he is here because he was suicidal. He looked over at the older male but he didn't make eye contact, it looked like he was thinking "He is so deep in thought, I wonder what he is thinking about..." Oikawa thought to himself  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"This is utter hell  
why am I here  
how long will I stay  
I'm just here because I have bipolar.. does that make me a freak to them?"  
Iwaizumi had so many thoughts going through his head, he couldn't stand all these thoughts but they are always going and going and he couldn't help it.  
"Hey, Iwaizumi!" He heard a familiar voice shoot through his eardrums. He looked up to see Hanamaki before him looking concerned but not surprised, more like he was wondering what he was thinking about. "Dude are you in space or something!?" Hanamaki the pastel haired male asked. "Agh whatever I'm clearly here on earth" Iwa replied to him. He turned to the side to look at Oikawa who was head deep int he conversation "Oikawa this is Hanamaki, I met this dude on the first day and we became pretty cool." Iwaizumi faced forward and looked over at the other guys in the back "And here is the massive orgy, Mattsun or Matsukawa, Kindaichi, Kunimi, Kyoutani, and Yahaba. These guys I all met the next day because somehow they all came in on the same day."  
Hanamaki glanced over at Iwaizumi and Oikawa, he was mainly wondering why is he here. So Iwa noticed and brought his attention to Hanamaki and made eye contact until the other turned away breaking eye contact it pure awkwardness. "So yeah," Iwaizumi said dully and looked over at Oikawa "So yeah these are the guys that I met, there are a few other but they haven't gone out of their rooms yet so I never have gotten a chance to meet them. Oikawa nodded in reply and made a slight warm smile at the others.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Before Oikawa has gotten the chance to open his mouth to say something to them one of the staff came over and told everyone to line up for breakfast. The group all went over against the wall a lined up beside the wall, Oikawa wasn't sure on what to do so he just followed what his roommate was doing. Then momentarily he looked behind him to see a tall guy with black hair who was taller than him and behind him was someone very short with bright orange hair which he doesn't see too often. Oikawa didn't want to seem rude by starring so he hurried and turned around to face the back of Iwaizumi. "Everyone face forward and take off your socks so that I can see your feet" The staff yelled out to everyone clearly, Iwaizumi turned over to Oikawa and made a look at him which said "Don't worry" So Oikawa nodded and took off his socks, once everyone took them off and got the clear from the staff they heard the staff guard with grey hair talk on the walkie talkie checking if the halls were clear. Once they got the clear they opened the doors and everyone walked in a straight line over to the cafeteria. Once the cafeteria was filled with what seems like a classroom full of people he stood there silently in line as he was handed a tray and passed one back to the people behind him a few times. The line finally shrunk so he got to see the delicious food that was right in front of him, there was toast, eggs and bacon and fruit. He hasn't seen so much food in a long time, he wasn't depressed so he didn't feel the need to starve himself so he got just about everything that they had. The grey head staff was handing out the forks and spoons "Would you like any cereal?" the grey head man asked "N-No I'm fine, thanks" Oikawa said as he grabbed he silverware and his cup and walked over to where the drinks were. He spotted Iwaizumi and placed his tray on the counter next to the drink fountains "Only juice in the mornings" his roommate announced to him. Oikawa nodded and grabbed his cup and filled it up with some orange juice and placed it on his tray. He grabbed his tray and him and Iwaizumi walked over to the tables together and sat down at the two chairs that were right next to each other, they began to eat and under the table, he felt shaking which he didn't mind too much but the brunette Oikawa noticed that the one who was shaking was Kunami and next to him was Kindachi which he thinks his name is, he didn't look at them so he continued to eat, before he bit a piece of toast he heard yelling over from where the special ED kids were which made Kunami practically jump out of his skin so he clung onto Kindachi and he was literally shaking which made the rest of the breakfast unsteady for just about everyone. 

After breakfast ended everyone lined up and took off their socks and while they were doing that Oikawa spoke to Iwaizumi asking "Why do we have to take off our socks" was the question that kept bugging him during breakfast "Because. To make sure nobody stole anything sharp or snuck any drugs or razors or anything bad." Oikawa shook his head and he found that it made sense. The walk back was very noisy and the guard didn't really bother to quiet them down so Oikawa decided to talk to his roommate and ask him a few questions and he figured out that the guards' name was Sugawara. He wanted to ask why Iwaizumi was here but he didn't find that is was appropriate so he just left it be. They all finally arrived back to their unit, oh boy will Oikawa ever get used to this


	4. Iwa-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever get use to this, I'm not sure if i ever will. I dont know anybody here and im sick and tired of having to wake up early already, i feel like a freshmen in high school all over again. I guess this is how its going to have to be for the next few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, no long no see, i apologize for taking so long, i hope you are all safe since the whole corona virus thing is happening, please stay indoors and dont forget to wash your hands and once again please please please stay indoors, i will try updating whenever i can, i just lose motivation quickly and i get into writers block, and i know that's not a excuse, im so sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter

Will I ever get used to this, I'm not sure if I ever will. I don't know anybody here and I'm sick and tired of having to wake up early already, I feel like a freshman in high school all over again. I guess this is how it's going to have to be for the next few weeks.

Once they got back to the unit Oikawa sat down in the corner and Iwaizumi followed, which he doesn't know why he did. They both sat down on the floor with a big gap in between them, Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa for a split second and thought he should say something since the silence was pretty awkward. "Umm hey, Oikawa, Wanna play a game or color or something of that sort, since that is only the fun things to do here?" Tooru nodded and Hajime stood up to go pick a random game, after about two minutes he came back with a deck of card, Iwaizumi could see a confused look on his. Iwa sat down in front of the other and place the cards in between them "So.. do you know how to play card?" He asked the brunette. "Well does Uno count" he replied. Iwaizumi laughed and shrugged "Uno is an entirely different thing so I guess I need to teach you how to play speeds. Oikawa just nodded and he began explaining the rules and how to play to him but Oikawa didn't understand so he switched the game to go fish. He once again explained the rules and they began to play "Hey Oikawa, umm what's your favorite color?" He replied with teal "Umm favorite food" He asked again "Milk bread" he replied once again "Iwa-chan why are you asking me all these questions?" Iwaizumi didn't even answer the question, all he did was scratch the top of his head and looked at Tooru like he was a crazy person "Iwa-chan?" He questioned, Oikawa looked at him with wide eyes and scooted back in embarrassment "Oh sorry, I just automatically come up with nicknames with people because I find it too modest to call people by their real names, sor-" Oikawa tried to say before he was quickly cut off "Don't be sorry it's okay, I actually like the name, i'm surprised nobody has called be that before. Oikawa smiled and nodded and so they began to continue playing the game.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
About thrity minutes passed and the finally finished a few rounds of go fish until they eventually stopped. "Hey iwa-chan, what's next on the schedule?" He asked, boredly stretching out the vowels in that question. "Next is group" Iwaizumi answered his question and lead him to the group room where all the others were already are. Iwaizumi sat down next to Hanamaki and they both exchanged a cool looking handshake, Tooru then sat next to iwaizumi and Hanamaki eyed him "Hmm Iwaizumi, you guys sure have been hanging out with each other a lot, are you sure he's not your boyfriend?" Oikawa and Iwaizumi exchanged looks and both turned extremely red " GOT DAMNIT HANAMAKI, DO YOU NEED ME TO HIT YOU AGAIN?" He yelled angrily and all Hanamaki did was snickered and said "no no i wouldn't like that" Before Iwaizumi could even do anything one of the Unit's instructors came i with a board and a pen and was making sure if everyone else was here. "Alright Kindaichi can you please start" The instructor asked, Oikawa had no clue what they were asking Kindaichi to do but he just followed along and listened "My name is Kindaichi and im feeling pretty alright right now and a fact about me is that I love my dog" Next was kunimi's turn and then it was Matsukawa's, after that Oikawa lost count or couldn't remember their names, then eventually it was Iwaizumi's turn "Hello everyone, my name is Iwaizumi and I'm feeling actually pretty good right now. And a fact about me is that I absolutely hate Makki with a burning passion" Everyone laughed then finally the moment Oikawa's been dreading. It was his turn to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to leave a kudo and comment!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and make sure to drop a kudo and comment!


End file.
